Viral Video Game Compilation
by Quint866
Summary: Quint and Matt Play Games and post them online and start their games where they fight them to the finish! rated M for cussing
1. Prologue

Quint866 and Matt1251

The Viral Video of Video Gaming Compilation

Prolouge: The Start of a Challenge

Quint866 and Matt1251 the two overlords of their dimension now have traveled to earth to play 5 games each due to a request of a fan. They will play games in this order of genre… First Pinball, Second Normal Console/Portable Game, Third Rage Game, Fourth Horror, and Fifth A Super Fun Rewarding Game to their interests. Quint stayed at a basement in Illinois with a bunch of Arcade Games He owns to play his games online and post them. Matt however went to New York in a house with an Attic that was a loft of wonder with Internet, TV, Radio, Etc.

The Two started with their choices of games listed below

Quint:

1st Pinball: ACDC Premium

2nd Console/Portable: Rockman World 2

3rd Rage: Flappy Bird

4th Horror: Five Nights At Fatheads VR (A Fan Made game which is only released to his use as of today)

5th Reward: New Retro Arcade VR

Matt:

1st Pinball: Medieval Madness

2nd Console/Portable: Mario Kart Double Dash

3rd Rage: Geometry Dash

4th Horror: Mario the Music Box

5th Reward: Captain Toad Treasure Tracker

To Be Continued...


	2. Rock Out Rampage

Chapter 1

Rock Out Rampage

"Hello everybody my name is Quint866 and i am here today to play a round of ACDC Premium Pinball! I am the King of Games!"

Quint walked up to the machine.

He inserted a quarter with a string tied to it even though it was a free play table. he pulled the stringed quarter out and he hit start

a select screen came up.

"Ooh... song select... hm..."

he scrolled through the songs for about a half minute and eventually decided on Highway to Hell.

He hit the launch and the game began! he sung the song as he played

"Im on da... Highway to Hell!

He started hitting the ramp and made some combos and he eventually got to the miniature play field below the glass.

he hit the loops around and hit some targets and eventually got back to the main play field and he tried to go for the bumpers but it hit off the post on the loop. he then flipped up both flippers and he hit for the ramp again and he got the ball to go into the cannon he fired the ball out of the miniature cannon and he missed his target a voice from the pinball machine said

"Ya screwed it up!"

Quint mumbled

"I'll screw you up with my high score... Mother fucker..."

he hit the bumpers and then he accidentally hit the post of the ramp bouncing it between his flippers...

Quint mumbled

"Urg... Ball 2... shitty post..."

he launched the ball and got the skillshot giving him access to the next song.

this time he selected Back In Black

Quint said aloud to the beat of the song

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun... BIN! DIN BIN! BIN NIN! Bee lee lee low... BIN DIN NIN! BIN NIN! DINI DINI DINI NIN!

he started racking up the points to massive values and finally only had one song left before wizard mode and he was on his last ball.

he slammed the buttons of both flippers hitting it up the ramp but the ball hit the post... he flipped his flippers rapidly hoping for a save... and...

He saved the ball!

he hit up the ramp completing the song and accessing the wizard multiball! he racked up the points to the high score of the table and he eventually lost his ball at 1,756,228,833 Points!

he cheered as he ran around the room in happiness

"WHOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO!"

he ran to the computer and he said

"Like i said... I am the KING! of video games!"


	3. Medieval Madness

Viral Video Game Compilation

Chapter 2: Medieval Madness

Matthew walked down to the second floor of his lavish New York apartment.

"Okay, let's see, where is that machine…" he murmured to himself as he walked around. "Aha!" He spied the pinball machine in the corner. On it were a lot of fancy bumpers, trolls, and above all the castle. "Can't hurt to go for another round of Medieval Madness." he said, as he inserted a fake "quarter" and pushed Start. The machine hummed to life and the ball was put into the plunger. All Matt had to do was push a button, and the game would start. Matt took out his video recorder and pushed Play.

"What's up guys, this is MrMariokart102 and welcome to Medieval Madness. Today I will be recording a series of videos dedicated to games I have amassed over the years. So…" Putting the recorder in a spot where it could record the table, Matt pushed the button to launch the ball.

"Let's go." The ball shot up the ramp and into the play field. A few minutes of flipping passed before Matt had destroyed the castle. "There we go. Now for Madness time…" Matt murmured, keeping his eyes on the ball. A few more minutes passed, and Matt had lit a few Multiballs, aiming to hit them all in order for big points. However, when Matt tried to hit the first ramp, the ball bounced off the side of it erratically, ricocheting around the table and eventually settling itself in an out lane.

"Oh, darn." Matt shook his head. "It's okay, I still have two more." The second ball came and went with pretty much the same results, except Matt had managed to get Troll Madness up and running.

"Trolllllll…. MADNESS!" the machine virtually yelled it was so loud. Matt had to cover his ears for a brief moment.

"Jeez! I have to turn the volume down in the Operator's menu after this." His score was around 7 million right now, and he still had one ball left. The third ball came and went, but this time Matt had lit almost all the Multiballs at once.

"Damsel, Joust, Peasant, Capatullllt… MULTIBALL M-M-MADNESS!"

"Four out of five, not bad, not bad at all." Matt said as he continued racking up the big points. His ball eventually drained, and his final score was 28,525,900.

"Well, that is it for this video, guys! Thank you for watching, and I'll see you all next time!" He turned off the video and smiled as he walked off towards the next game.

To be continued...


End file.
